Companies often seek qualified candidates for varying employment positions with these companies. These companies may use many different techniques to locate these candidates, such as employing or contracting with “sourcers” to find competent individuals for consideration by hiring managers. Sourcers spend a majority of their time performing three primary tasks: (1) working with hiring managers to develop job descriptions; (2) finding candidate resumes that meet qualifications of the developed job descriptions, and (3) vetting qualifications, interest, and availability of qualified candidates that the sourcers have located.
To find candidate resumes, sourcers often perform manual tasks, such as searching websites, attending recruiting events, networking with individuals in particular fields, and the like. Unfortunately, sourcers often spend a majority of their time performing these manual tasks of simply locating resumes of qualified candidates, rather than spending this time performing higher-value functions, such as developing accurate job descriptions and vetting qualified candidates.